1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to the transportation industry, and in particular to a flying pod for transporting individuals and packages between locations.
2. Description of Related Art
The transportation industry consists of multiple types of modes of transportation. Commonly known are modes of private transportation and modes of public transportation. Both modes are used to transport individuals between various locations. Public transportation typically refers to a shared passenger transport service which is available for use by the general public. Common examples are taxicabs, busses, rail, and so forth. Public transportation is typically subsidized by municipalities, states, and city governments. Private transportation typically refers to a mode of transportation where the mode of transportation is the property of the passenger. Some common examples are vehicles and small aircraft. Commercial aircraft can be thought of as a mass transit offered by the private sector for profit.
Each mode of transportation has its limitations. Private transportation modes are very common because it offers the flexibility for the user to go to any destination. However, in larger cities, traffic congestion is a major concern. Freeways are often gridlocked by the commuting traffic of the day. Public transportation is more limited in its acceptance and use, depending on the area, but is often seen as an alternative to try and alleviate the commuting traffic congestion. Public transportation is often limited and difficult to incorporate into existing infrastructure without great expense. In order to lessen the costs to infrastructure associated with public transportation and to alleviate congestion from private modes commuting each day, an airborne method of transportation is needed. This airborne transportation differs from commercial traffic options that only transport passengers between major cities or municipalities.
Although airborne transportation is possible, a new method that allows for the convenience of private modes of transportation via the air is needed. Although great strides have been made with respect to various transportation modes, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the device and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.